I can, I will
by MissKaraB
Summary: When Layla lost her return match at Extreme Rules she left feeling disappointed in herself, can someone pick her up and make her believe that she can beat Nikki, and will?
1. Chapter 1

So the day is finally here, Sunday the 29th of April 2012, the day where I will be competing for the Diva's championship against Nikki Bella. Or Brie... we all know how they like to use Twin Magic, pathetic really. But what matters is, I will be out there soon, and the title will be coming home, coming to where it belongs, and looks flawless on.

Right now I'm just waiting in a room close to the stage. No one knew I would be returning tonight, I still wasn't fully healed, I had to wear a knee brace, but other than that, everything was fine. I even got a knew attire, it has the infinity symbol on quite a few parts. I was watching the Bellas come out, I knew it was a matter of time. They didn't know I was their mystery opponent, so it should be fun to their reactions, not only their's, but the fans' too.

"You know... I have to say, finally the title is back where it belongs, with the Bellas" Brie said with a smug look upon her face.

"Because why Brie?"

"Because we deserve it" You know, I can't tell if she's as stupid as her sister... who am I kidding? They're as dumb as each other.

"Uhm, I deserve it. And you all should get use to us being out here. Because I will be the longest running Divas champion in history" That's a great joke, no one can beat Maryse.

"Yes you will"

"I know I will" Could they kiss arse anymore than they're doing now?

"So come out, come out whoever you are mystery woman and face us!"

"Um, me"

"Because the title isn't going anywhere!"

"No"

"Come on"

That was my cue to leave, I was running to the stage, and I could hear one of them say "I guess she's scared. Come ooon!"

_You're not enough for me. (Oh no no)_  
_Just another man in love with me. (Just another man, ooh)_  
_Gotta open up your eyes and see. (hey hey, Oh well)_  
_You're not enough for me. (oh no)_

I ran out to the stage and their reactions were hilarious, if you was me, you'd be laughing to much, I mean seriously. But what made it even better was the reactions of the audience, they still remembered me!

**Towards the end of the match**

I was about to go for the Lay out when Nikki pushed me into the ref and I saw them do their signature cheat, Twin Magic, I would have been able to counter it if Nikki didn't get upon the apron and distract the ref so that Brie could hit me with the Diva's championship, and to add insult to injury, she did the Bella buster, and 1..2..3. It was all over. I lost my return match and my chance at the Divas championship.

I walked back to the backstage area, wearing a sad smile, waving to the fans. Funny enough, they were cheering for me, and I didn't even win the title.

"No no no no no no, you Lay... you're staying for a couple more minutes..." Nikki said as she sent me a sneaky smirk.

I shout out what a couple of times, I have no idea why she wants to keep me out here, I just want to go to the back to my hotel room and go to sleep.

"You are not getting away that easy..." She pointed behind me, and I saw Eve standing behind me with a chair. I could feel myself being hit with numerous slams from the chair, and torturous kicks from the Bellas. Eventually it got too much for me, and my consciousness faded to black.

**...**

I walked out of the medics, just a few ice packs to the sore places on my body.

I was a corner away from my locker room, which would usually take 30 seconds, but with my soreness, it's looking like 2 minutes. As I was turning the corner, I bumped into someone, causing me to fall and to hiss in pain.

"Ouchhh!" I cried out.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

I looked up to see CM Punk standing there, looking somewhat worried.

"Kinda. Could you help me up?" I asked, and he put out his hand and I clutched it, so I didn't fall and make everything worse.

"You think you can get to your locker room okay?"

"Uhmm..." I thought, and looked to see how far I was away, before I could answer, he spoke.

"Here, let me take you" He put one arm around my waist, and other so I could grab a hold of it for better support. We got there, it was longer than expected, but he put up with it. He noticed my off mood and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yep" I answered, wanting him to believe me.

"I know you're not, when a woman is quiet, it's either because she's angry or sad. So, which one?"

I sighed "Well... I was so confident that I was going to beat Nikki for the Diva's championship. But I didn't, I failed, and not to mention, both the Bellas got Eve involved with them, and I got attacked. Over all... not good"

"I know you can do it, today just was not your night, who knows? Next week or next month may be your time?" He offered me a smile and a hug, an awkward side one, being careful of me.

* * *

**At the hotel**

I un locked the door and was greeted by Kelly Kelly, when I was injured, we talked so much, and we grew as friends, and saw each other a lot more. I have to say, she's a pretty cool person.

"Hey Lay!"

"Hey Barbs"

"I saw what happened at the PPV"

"Yeah, I sucked right?" I laughed a bit, I knew I did, I lost! And was attacked technically from behind, if you could say that. After the first 100 times you see it, you kinda know when to expect one. Clearly I didn't.

"You didn't! Who cares if you lost? You put on a great match, and obviously you're going to get another chance. Next time, you'll be ready" She re assured me, I wish I could 100% believe her.

"Yeah... well... I'm going to bed now, see you tomorrow"

"Nighhhht!"

As I was about to turn the light off, I got a text. Luckily my phone wasn't across the room, that would be really annoying. I opened to see it said '_Loved your match, next time you'll get her. -P_' Who the hell is P? I'm too tired tight now, I'll investigate in the morning. Again, I was about to turn off the light, but I got another text. It read '_Title match and you lost.. see, this is why you should be with me babe. -Cody_' Ever since we separated he has been a dick. I don't get why he's so caught up on me. But like the other person, he can wait until the morning.

* * *

**I know it's a crappy chapter, but I just wanted to get things/people introduced. This is based off a song called 'I can', listen to it! It's awesome.**

**So, review please!**

**-Kara**


	2. Don't trust him

I woke up still feeling sore, I went to grab some ice packs for myself, and saw a note saying that Kelly has gone out with Randy to do some... shopping? I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but it's pretty obvious that he wants to get lucky. I love how she's making him work for it though, haha.

I was about to get the ice packs, when I was interrupted, it seems to be happening to me a lot. I opened my door to see Punk standing there, looking kind of lost.

"Uh, hey, how are you?" He asked as he nervously, I think, scratched his neck.

"Okay-ish, I was about to get the ice packs"

"Oh God, and I interrupted you?"

"Kinda" I slightly smiled.

"Let me get them, and you can sit down" He said as he helped me to the couch.

"Thanks Punk"

"No problem. Where are they?"

"Over there at the top" I replied.

"And you was going to get them in your condition?"

"Yes..." I answered, my annoyance wearing thing at that remark.

"Okay then.. I better go now, bye"

"B- wait!" Damn it, he went. I was going to ask if he knew who sent me that text message, eh, it'll have to wait until later.

* * *

I was walking to the ring to do a promo about my attack on SmackDown. I honestly had no idea what to say, other than I will beat the hell out of you.

"Please welcome to the ring, Layla!"

_You're not enough for me. (Oh no no)_  
_Just another man in love with me. (Just another man, ooh)_  
_Gotta open up your eyes and see. (hey hey, Oh well)_  
_You're not enough for me. (oh no) _

I was greeted with an arena full of smiling faces and cheers.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them, my accent clearly showing. "I'm pretty sure all you guys saw the PPV last night. I am so sorry, I disappointed you all by losing against Nikki... or Brie. But what has got me annoyed is the fact that they got Eve involved... I mean come on! Why is she getting involved, nothing should concern her, but no, she takes any chance where she can get some attention.."

_She looks good to me_  
_Shes got everything I want_  
_She's got everything I need_

"Really Layla? Really? I thought it was pretty obvious. You come here and somehow get a title shot, where as myself? I have been working so hard for a title shot, hell, I even stuck with the dumb Barbie, do you know how annoying it got when I had to save her every week? I deserve that title, not you. And when the Bellas asked me if I was interested in beating you up... that was an opportunity I could _not_ turn down..." She started smiling, but then the Bellas had to come out.

_You can look_  
_But you can't touch_  
_You keep dreaming on the stars above_

"Oh my God Eve... you just totally didn't say that! We deserve the title more than you.." Brie said, as she glared at Eve.

"Uhm.. I do" Nikki said, correcting Brie.

"Uhm... _I just totally did_" Eve replied, mocking Brie.

"Hello guys? I am here you know.."

"Shut up Layla, this is between us!" Eve shouted into the mic.

"Calm down girl, anyone would think you're not getting enough attention..."

All Eve could do was squint her eyes in my direction.

"Okay, okay. Before this gets out of hand, I say there will be a 3 on 3 tag team divas match. Eve and the Bellas vs. Layla and two partners of her choice" Teddy Long said, in an attempt to stop this argument.

"See you next week ladies.." I winked at them, and left them at the ramp arguing.

* * *

I was talking backstage with Kelly, about who our other partner should be against the Bellas and Eve. She said Kaitlyn, but I thought otherwise, she's still a rookie, and an annoying one at that.

We were about to give up when we saw Natalya.

"NATTIE!" I screamed out, causing her to turn around.

"Thanks Lay... now I'm deaf.." She said, giving me a playful glare. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well... Layla and I were wondering if you'd be our partner next week, against The B-"

"YES! OF COURSE!" She cut Kelly off, clearly excited at the idea of getting in the ring with them.

"Great! We all should wear dark colours, since they'll be going for the really, really bright colours..." I shuddered at the thoughts of what they will be waering.

"HEY!" Kelly squeaked, taking offence to my remark.

"On them! On you, they look fine, but on them... blehhh!" I said, while poking my tongue out.

* * *

**Punk's POV**

I was alone in my locker room, trying to focus on warming up. Keyword would be trying. The thing is... I can't get Layla off my mind. Wherever I look, there she is. Her face is plastered in my mind. And whatever I do, I can't get her out.

I could hear shouting outside, I went to see what all the commotion was, there were the Bellas and Eve having a fight with Kelly Kelly, Natalya and.. Layla. Nikki kept on kicking Layla over and over, while she was trying to block the kicks. I went straight over to Layla, picked up and created some space between her and Nikki. That caused the girls to stop fighting.

"Punk! What the hell?!" Eve screamed.

"What do you mean? You were all fighting!"

I heard her mumble "_Always taking a whore's side.._"

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I said.. always taking a whore's side..." She smirked at that, but she should know better than to insult me, I'm a ticking time bomb.

"Oh really? That's why I was a friend to you when John dis owned you? I was _totally_ taking a whore's side" All she did was gasp and storm off, with the Bellas following suit.

"Thanks Punk, they are sooo annyoying!" Kelly said, taking Natalya with her. I was hoping that wouldn't happen. Layla and I are not a good combination.

"Uh.. thanks Punk, for helping me.." She said, looking down.

"No problem, I should be getting to my match, but we should hang out later on.." I don't know why I said that, right now, I am mentally face palming myself.

"Yeah sure"

"Okay, bye!"

**Layla's POV**

I am so surprised to why he wants to hang out with me, but I wasn't going to say no, he did help me with Nikki after all.

"Uh..Layla?" I turned around and saw Cody fucking Rhodes.

"What?" I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"I wanted to apologise... for the text? I was really drunk, and I just- I'm sorry"

"Cody... I'm getting real tired of your shit..." I'm sure he was doing this so he could get close and then piss me off.. once again.

"No.. for real. I know you don't want to be friends, soo... tolerant acquaintances?"

"Uhh... sure. But if you mess up, I'm done for sure"

"Thank you so much Layla!" He came up to hug me, I tensed up and he let go "Uhh... sorry. Look, I better go. But thanks for this" He said, smiling.

"Um.. no problem.." That was so weird of Cody, with him, I'm definitely going to keep my guard up around him. I better go and watch Punk's match.

* * *

"Haha, I can't believe you did that to him" Punk and I were on our way to his hotel room, we were both pretty tired so we just decided to come back here. Anyways, we were just talking about his match with The Miz, and even with R Truth, he managed to get a win.

"I know, I thought I was a goner for a while, Miz just proved that he couldn't get the win with the best in the world"

"Haha, yeah. Ooh! Movies!"

"You're acting like you've never seen them before, wanna watch some?"

"I feel like it too!"

"Wanna watch this one?"

"Sure" I said, smiling.

"Layla? You awake?"

"Huh?" I answered, feeling extremely groggy.

"You feel asleep" He said, laughing slightly.

"Oh God" I felt sooo embarrassed.

"It's okay"

"I better go, there's a long plane ride later on" We both groaned at the thought of that. There was usually a crying baby preventing any sleep any us would like to get.

"Okay, see you later" He said, hugging me slightly.

I stepped out of the his room only to be greeted by Rosa Mendes.

"Uhm.. Rosa?"

"Don't trust him" She said as she walked off. Who could she mean? The only him I have properly talked to is out Punk and Cody. Either way, I'm going to keep an eye out, for them both...

* * *

**What do you think of the chapter? Good or bad? **

**I want to thank ilynany and SelenaRKO for the lovely reviews!:)**

**Review please!**

**-Kara**


	3. The fight is on

I woke up pretty late, I had no time to shower, do my hair or make up, pretty much anything. I was scrambling around, packing my suit case, making sure I haven't forgot anything, and ran out of the hotel room to the elevator. I saw Natalya at the checking herself out, at least I'm not the only one who is late.

"Natalya!" She turned around and she greeted me over.

"Hey Lay, you're out a bit late..."

"Late night thinking.." I was still pretty confused about what Rosa said to me.

"About who?" She asked, a smile creeping on her face.

"Not like that! Just something someone said.."

"Well get yourself checked out and meet me in the car outside, you can tell me then"

I did exactly that, I know how Natalya likes to chat, and I'm not sure if I should tell her about my slight crush on Punk and how nice Cody is being. No, I'll just tell her about Rosa and how this drama with The Bellas and Eve is getting annoying. I put my suit case and bag in the back.

"So, spill 'hun"

I laughed, shes so blunt about things. "Where to start, you know Rosa?" She looked and nodded at me. "I came back from hanging out with Punk, and she randomly comes up to me saying 'don't trust him' and the only him I have properly spoken to is out of Punk and..um.. Cody.." I looked at her and she had a blank expression.

"Cody?"

"Um, yeah, he has been strangely nice to me since coming back"

"Well Rosa was probably talking about him then.."

"But what if she wasn't, we all know how Punk can be, he can be sneaky if he wants" I honestly wasn't sure who she was talking about, and I am determined to find out.

"True, true... so anything else going on with you?"

"Nope. Well, I am getting stressed with this Bellas and Eve thing, I need to relax!" I said laughing.

"Ooh! Me and you, sometime this week, we have a spa day, no Bellas, no Eve and no boys!" She replied, also laughing.

"But wouldn't you miss your Tyson?"

"Lay, I think he'd miss me more!"

"Hahaha your probably right, enough about me, how are you? Anything going on with you?"

"Not really, everything is going fine to be honest, apart from Eve trying to steal Tyson from me, nothing"

"WHAT?!" I had no idea about this, it is certainly a shock to me.

"Yeah, she's around, and I am around, she's always all over him. I know he doesn't like her, you should see when she's trying to flirt with him, he freaks out"

"I'd love to see that, but hey, you got him trained" I said with a wink.

"I know, I love it" she started to laugh hysterically at that.

* * *

"So Nattie, where's Tyson?" I asked, winking.

"He's going to be in here half an hour, finally, I get to make him feel better, he has been ill for a few days, better now, but I didn't get to be the good girlfriend that makes him better... if you know what I mean" She said, returning my win.

We got to the elevator and got in, the doors were closing until I saw someone I really didn't want to see.

"Hey Natalya, hey Lay, how are you?" He greeted us, sending a wink my way.

I could feel the look of confusion from Natalya, I really should have went more into detail about this, I can feel someone getting hurt out of this.

"Um...I'm fine?"

"Well this is my stop, you gonna be okay Layla?" Natalya asked, probably not trusting Cody, I don't blame her.

"Yeah" I gave her a smile to re assure her.

"Lay... why don't trust me anymore?"

"Are you really asking me that?" I couldn't help but give him a dirty look.

"We had some funny times together. Don't you remember when we were bathing my dog, and a stray cat jumped in from the window, into the bath and ending up scratching the hell out of me?"

"I have to admit, that was funny.."

We were just getting out of the elevator when I saw Punk going to his room, and again, conveniently it was across from mine. I could see him giving us a dirty look, I can't decide what it contained though. Hurt? Disappointment? Anger? There were many options, but before I could go up to him, he went in.

"So..-"

"Cody. No. Just go to your room and leave me alone!"

"Bu-"

"Go!" I wasn't sure why I was acting like this, but I could just feel a wave of anger wash over me.

* * *

**End of the match...**

I was about to pin either Nikki or Brie when Eve came in and kicked me in the head, I went to roll out of the ring, but I was grabbed by Eve and thrown out, as I was getting up, I heard the words "No one wins due to a double count out" I look around to see my opponents on the ground.

Kelly helped me up, we all made our way to the back, deciding it would be best to get ready to head back and simply have a girls night and discuss plans of revenge for the Bellas and Eve.

We were pretty close to the locker room, but we ended up getting ambushed by Eve and the Bellas, we all put up a pretty good fight, I ended up kicking Eve in the head twice and throwing her into a table, I had no idea what Natalya or Kelly was doing, my main focus was on Eve, and I was not looking back on the opportunity to hurt her. Somehow Eve managed to trip me up and she was the one throwing punches, all I could do was try to block them. I was waiting for another, but it didn't come, instead, I saw her thrashing around in Cody's arms.

Why was he helping me? Wasn't he the one who I was meant to be watching myself around. I can't help but have Rosa's words play around in my head, maybe she she meant Punk was the one who I couldn't trust, maybe she knew something about him that I didn't...

**Punk's POV**

I heard a bunch of shouting and crashes, after 3 minutes of non stop fighting I went to have a look, again, The Bellas and Eve were attacking Natalya, Kelly and Layla. Before I could save Layla, Cody got there. I saw him tending to Layla, slipping his hands through her hair every so often. That should be me doing that, I should be the one saving her, I should be the one protecting her from everything and making everything right for her again.

I decided I should leave and go to find Kofi so I could get away from this place.

"Hey! Kofi! Let's go!"

"Hold up, why are you in a rush?"

"I want to..I just want to okay?"

"I can't yet, I'm waiting for Kelly, she has my phone still"

"Well let's go and find her" I knew Layla would be with Kelly, but if it meant getting me away from both Cody and Layla, then so be it. We got to the medics and surprise surprise, there's Cody and Layla.

I don't look at either one, it was only them two, Kelly, Kofi and I in the room. Kofi and Kelly having a oh-so-lovely chat and taking their time. I have a look at Layla and Cody, Lay has her eyes closed, leaning forward, and Cody sitting there with her, just smirking at me, like he won. If only. That's only fueled me, I will get Layla, with him, she'll only get hurt, and I will not sit there and watch. I send back a smirk to Cody and go over to check on Layla.

"Hey Lay?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Punk" She gave me a small smile, showing me that she was okay.

"I need to go now, but I hope you feel better.." I kissed her cheek and rubbed her shoulder, I could see a blush appearing and Cody just sitting there, boiling.

"Oh, bye Codykins!"

I will not lose her to him, I am the best in the world, and I always get what I want.

* * *

Kind of a sucky chapter, but at least I updated it right? Thank you SelenaRKO for the review! :)

Review it please! 3


	4. Keep away from what is mine

**Punk's POV**

**Love is on Fire!**

**A burning heart**

**Because we have no need from the start**

**It was love at first time**

**No matter of Time**

**That i will make you mine**

I don't usually listen to this type of music, but since Kofi decided it was perfectly normal to blast music at 5 am. I can't help but think of Layla with help of this song, key words "That I will make you mine." It has been a week since the incident, and every day I have been getting closer, but with each step further I get with Layla, Cody always seems to be 2 steps ahead. I'm sure I'm not fooling myself that I want her because Cody is getting closer to her. I've wanted her since she came back, and if she ever decided I was the one for her, I'd make sure she'd never regret it.

"Hey Punk? You up?" Kofi called through the door.

"Dude, I'm always up, and that music isn't helping.." I said to him, opening my door.

"Oh wow, who brought out the bitch in you?"

I sighed, all I want to do is either go to the gym or go back and just be on my own, right now, none of those options were being offered.

"Kofi, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but is there anything you want?"

"Wow, Mr CM Punk trying to not be rude, that's a first- but no, I wanted to know if you wanted to go and grab some breakfast?"

"Isn't Kelly usually up at this time?" I had a smug look on my face, apparently he can't hide his feelings too well.

"No, but I'm not the one always crushing over Layla now, am I?" He mirrored the exact same look I was sporting a few moments ago. But it looks like I'm not the only one who can't hide their feelings from the world now am I?

"Dude, if you think I like Layla, then you are one hundred percent blind my friend" I said as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Why are you going to the kitchen?"

"To make breakfast... do you want to join Kelly?"

"It's not that... but neither of us can cook if you remember"

One morning I wanted something to eat, but no where had anything to my taste, so I decided to make something, only problem was that I had no idea how to make it, I found a recipe for it, but who needs instructions? Right? Clearly I did because Kofi came back to me trying to put a miniature fire out.

"It wasn't that bad" I scoffed, it wasn't!

"Dude, there was smoke **EVERYWHERE**, keyword bro, everywhere"

"Fine, let's go downstairs, but let me get changed. It still wasn't that bad" I mumbled the last part, it really wasn't that bad.

* * *

**Layla's POV**

Kelly and I were having breakfast together since we were to tired to really do anything. Natalya was probably still in bed with Tyson, I feel kind of jealous for her, she has the perfect man, no drama and a care free attitude, while me... well... I don't even know, if I can't figure myself out, then no one will be able to.

I kinda feel jealous of Kelly too, I can see a relationship forming between her and Kofi. I think they'd cute, it's obvious that they both like each other, hell, even a blind man would be able to see it.

"Laaaayyyy?" Kelly said, waving her hand in front of me and bringing me out of my own thoughts.

"Oh God, sorry, what?"

"Punk and Kofi are here!" I could see a smile forming for Kofi. They were making their way over to us, I looked at Punk and I couldn't bring myself to look at him, I don't know why, but I just feel weird.

"Hey girls" Kelly and I both said hi to him, but I think he was directing the greeting towards Kelly more than myself. Punk gave us a simple hi, he avoided any eye contact with me. Kelly and Kofi were getting into a conversation leaving Punk and I in an awkward silence.

"Imagine if they got into a relationship" Punk randomly whispered.

I would have answered but right now my mind was to busy trying shake off the shock wave that was sent throughout my body, it was a tingling sensation that was sent from my head to my toes. How can he make me feel like this? Like I cannot get a grip of myself?

"What?" That was definitely not the smartest thing to do, I was still trying to get rid of this weird feeling, and him whispering to me again would only increase it.

"I said imagine them getting into a relationship"

The way he said that just increased that weird feeling, I had to find my voice and say something intelligible.

"They'd be cute.."

"Maybe- where are you going?"

"Oh, I..uh, I was just going for a walk" I said, getting up and informing the other two.

"Hey! Wait up! A walk sounds like a good idea to me"

"That was not an open invitation" I said smiling.

"You know me, I do whatever I want" He replied, with that cute smirk he has.

Little did they know 2 pairs of eyes were watching them, and they were not friendly.

* * *

**Cody's POV**

"Hey Nikki, hey Brie"

"Cody.. how well of a job would you say you have been doing on getting Layla to trust you?" One of the Bellas asked.

"Uhh.. pretty good I think"

"Not an I think or an okay, yes you have, or no you haven't" The other one joined in.

"Yes, I have been doing a good job" They may be hot, but they're fucking annoying.

"Oh really? Then why the fuck did we see both Punk and Layla leaving this hotel early this morning? Only to get back 5 hours later? Huh? Explain that!"

"I can't be with her 24/7, I'm not a fucking magician!"

"Nikki, what was included in our agreement?"

"Well Brie, if you're asking what I think you're asking, then it was that Cody is to be with Layla from morning to night. That's usually 5 ish to 10 ish" The other twin replied.

"Well well well Nikki, it looks light Mr Bright spark over here got it wrong. Tell me what are you going to do to make this better? We HAVE to be 2 steps ahead"

"I'll think of something, God"

"Thanks Cody!" They said to me simultaneously.

I can't help but feel a pinch of irritation towards Punk, taking my girl out, I don't like her, but he should learn to keep away from what's mine, even if I do not want it...

* * *

**This is probably a bit eh, I feel like something is missing, but it is better than last chapter. **

**-Review please.**

**-Kara.**


End file.
